Tricks and Lies
by grapenut01
Summary: What happens when one lie turns to another and it escalates out of porportion? And what is a baker to do when Sweeney finds out? Sweenett
1. Chapter 1

For one fleeting moment time stands still. This moment occurs when the lips of two lovers meet for the first time after spending many lonely nights in each other's arms, tangled together in a forbidden act of passion. The moments they shared together were rare but savored by the red-haired beauty. The dark-haired barber, however, left as soon as he was done with her. He didn't want to savor any of what they were doing. He wanted desperately just to forget what they had been doing, but all through the night images of the fiery baker below, writhing in pleasure beneath him, kept popping into his head. He would kill her if he didn't depend on her so much. He needed her to stay sane long enough to kill the Judge. He needed her more than he ever would realize.

They stayed staring at each other once they pulled away. Her lips tingled in pleasure and thrill, while his burned at the contact. It disgusted him, but something deep inside awoke at the contact. He felt a longing that he hadn't felt for 15 years. He needed her. He needed the contact he didn't care if it was her, but she was better than some whore or beggar off the streets. He had been coming to her bed lately to satisfy his needs but after kissing her he realized how desperate for contact he truly was. Now that he had a glimpse of exactly what all she could do for him he demanded she give in to him at her own disposal.

He hadn't ever meant to kiss her or touch her in a way that it would seem like he was genuinely interested in her. She was too attached to him as it was, he certainly didn't want to be encouraging her behavior. He just couldn't resist anymore. He needed her gentle touch, and soft caresses. He longed for her body now. What she didn't know was that she had just got more then she had bargained for. She was now his wench.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted her alright, but only for her body and the things she could do to satisfy his lust. He felt free to use and abuse her as he now saw fit. She had no idea of the plans he had for her. She thought he was finally falling for her. He let her think whatever she wanted as plans began forming in his head.

Every time he smiled at her it had an evil tint to it that he knew she never paid attention to. When he saw her he pictured her how he would soon have her. He would let her think she had everything she had ever wanted before snatching it all away. He would be there to watch the beauty as she broke. She would look so lovely covered in red and tears streaming ceaselessly down her cheeks. Oh he had plans for her alright, and he would take his time with her.

She was in blissful ignorance, she didn't see that darker glint in his eyes, and she didn't feel the way his eyes roamed every inch of her body when she wasn't looking. She thought everything was going great between them now that he realized she truly was there. She thought he was finally falling in love with her like she had always dreamed of. She would be in for a rude awakening when he decided to make his true intentions known.

He held her tightly to him in an almost bruising grip as he shoved her against a wall pressing her against it with his body. He growled in her ear biting gently at her neck as his hands quickly began roaming her body. Her glorious body that was his to torture. Oh the wait would definitely be worth it. He licked lightly up the side of her neck before burying his face in her sweet smelling hair. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She shivered smiling and wrapping her arms around him whispering how much she loved him in his ear. She giggled as he lifted her onto the counter and his hands shot up her skirt teasing her. She bit her lip gasping softly as he slowly slid down her knickers tickling the inside of her thigh as he did so. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slipped a finger inside of her just to watch her squirm. He bit her neck gently before pulling his finger out, wiping it on her skirt and tossing her knickers across the room as he went up stairs and a customer entered her shop looking between them suspiciously, unaware of the black lace he stepped on as he walked to the counter to get a pie.

She sighed quickly hopping down to help the man. She got him a pie and a glass of ale. She sat him at a table and picked up her knickers stuffing them down her front with her purse. The only one who would ever know was Sweeney. After the customer left he'd come back down and they would pick up where they had left off.


	3. Chapter 3

He chuckled to himself once he was back into the shelter of his own shop. She was definitely the perfect pair for him. So lenient and willing to please him and have him touch her. He was definitely looking forward to breaking that spirit she had about her. The fire in her that burned bright enough to match that hair of hers perfectly. He stroked his razor grinning evily as he looked out the window.

She bit her lip in worry when she didn't hear him coming back down to her. Surely he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She felt the stiff bulging in his pants when he was pressed against She hadn't just imagined that right? She couldn't have, though she had been retreating to the fantasies of her mind. It had become a minor distraction when Her dear Albert was still alive and Benjamin Barker lived above her, but it had become a daily necessity when she was left alone for so many years after they'd both left her.

She was in the middle of the dinner rush when she finally saw him again. He was out on the balcony looking down and focusing all of his attention on her. Chills ran down her spine when she looked into those beautifully dark eyes of his and took a shaky breath before breakng eye contact and continuing with her customers.

He growled softly as she turned from him and began serving , those fat pigs she called customers. He contemplated his situation before storming down the stairs and grabbing her roughly by the elbow pulling her into her shop. He was not one to wait for whatever he wanted, she was no exception to his desires.

She dropped her tray as he pulled her away. She frowned at him hollering about the dinner rush and calling to Toby to clean that up. She struggled against his grip but quickly found her efforts to be useless. She finally gave up and followed him reluctantly as he lead her down to the bakehouse.

He growled angrily, annoyed by her constant talking and shut the bakehouse door slmming her against a wall and pining her there.

"Did I ask for your opinions ?" he snarled keeping her pinned to the wall.

She winced and groaned softly as she collided sharply with the rough brick wall and stared up at him wide eyed in fear.

"N-no Mr.T. Bu' I have to ge' back to the dinner rush I go' customers wai'in' an'-"

He growled louder and smacked her across the face hard, stopping her in mid sentence.

"I don't need to be told of what you think you should be doing. You belong to me and shall do what I tell you to do. You stupid woman, you belong to me. And you will like it." he hissed at her, taking out his razor and holding it to her neck ready to cut her.

**Tricks and Lies 3** by ~grapenut

He chuckled to himself once he was back int the shelter of his his own shop. She was definitely the perfect pair for him. So leniant and willing to please him and have him touch her. He was definitely looking forward to breaking that spirit she had about her. The fire in her that burned bright enough to match that hair of hers perfectly. He stroked his razor grinning evily as he looked out the window.

She bit her lip in worry when she didn't hear him coming back down to her. Surely he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She felt the stiff bulging in his pants when he was pressed against She hadn't just imagined that rig

Drag and Drop to Collect


	4. Chapter 4

She whimpered and managed to pull her hand free to cover her stinging cheek. This wasn't like him. Why would he do such a thing as to hit her? She just couldn't seem to figure it out. She shrunk back from his blade and whimpered in fear.

He grinned evilly and stepped closer. He looked down at her and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head and roughly slicing up her dress, knicking her when he happened to dig it in too far.

She gasped as he pinned her hands above her in an unbreakable grasp and sliced her clothes away. She shivered in the cool air that now hit her heated skin. She hissed softly at the cuts as he put his razor away for the moment and squeezed at the cuts making the bleed more. Licking at the mark across her neck and growling.

"Now, My pet. We play by my rules." he growled in her ear chuckling at her fear.

He kissed her hard before she could respond and bit her lip hard. He stepped back and let go of her letting her fall to the floor. He grinned down at her as she looked up at him and kicked her hard in the ribs before pushing down his trousers and pants and held his razor to her neck again as he moved over her and thrust roughly into her.

"This is just the beginning my dear." he said in a mockingly sweet voice teasing her.

She hissed softly as she collided with the floor and looked up in fear at him. She cried out sharply and moaned in pain as she felt her ribs snap under the strain of his kick, and bit her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks and he shoved mercilessly into her, that bloody razor at her neck again. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to love her now.

He growled as he shoved into her harder and faster, feeling her slicken his path and moan softly arching up to get sliced by the blade. H groaned louder as he purposefully sliced just above her left nipple making her scream in pain and pleasure as she released. He groaned coming with her and collapsing onto her and cutting his initials in her right, plump breast, already tainted by her blood. He kicked her clothes away and got off of her putting his blade back, fixing his pants and leaving without glancing back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"You will do well to remember who you belong to in the future my pet."

He sneered slamming the door of the bakehouse behind him leaving her alone in the dim light of the oven, cold, alone, and bleeding on the unyielding floor. The stinging cold of the floor did nothing to help her wounds as she slowly pushed herself up from the floor on shaking legs, wiping tears from her eyes. She refused to let him get the best of her. She would make him see that she loved him, through it all.

He stalked up to his room locking the door and collapsing into his chair smirking and admiring the vibrant red blood shining on his razor. She was finally put in her place. He knew, however, that she was strong willed. He would have to keep kicking her down a few notches until she understood her place was beneath him, at his feet.

She collected herself after a few moments and picked up her tattered clothing putting on what should and carrying the rest making her way up the bakehouse steps trembling as her legs threatened to give way. She cleaned herself up in the bathroom and wrapped a bandage around her waist and chest, pulling it tight in the hopes of keeping her ribs safe and tied her spare corset loosely changing into another dress.

He took his time wiping her blood from his friends and changing out of his own bloody clothes before opening his shop back up. He glanced down smirking seeing she'd opened her shop up after all. Such a good pet indeed, maybe he should fashion her a collar and a leash of sorts to show his appreciation of her doing her job. Still whoring herself out in those revealing dresses of hers, just as she should, earning him money by being a slag.

She glanced up at his window smiling some seeing him looking down and felt her cheeks heat up as she caught his eye before turning back to her customers and bending over a little extra giving the gentleman a rather full view and winking at him before tucking the money down her dress.

He smirked at the thought before realizing she was looking up and sneered not wanting her to think the previous look was for her. He growled turning away and wiping his razor looking up as a customer came in.

"Mrs. Lovett said to tell you it's on the house. Oh and that she forgives you. Don't know what that is for bu-" Sweeney growled glaring at him and stabbing the razor into his neck before he could finish. How dare she be so easy. He needed her hate. And he would guarantee that she would hate him or his name wasn't Sweeney Todd.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating guys. I was having internet/lappy issues. But I got a new netbook thinger for xmas. Not what I'd hoped for but better than nothing.I hope to update more often and do plan to finish this fic. I have been dabbling in HP fics so check them out if you please. Thank you all for staying with me on this.**

She paraded around her shop serving the customers like she wasn't in pain but she knew they say the tops of his initials on her porcelain skin. The crimson blood hovering just over the surface threatening to spill with every breath she took. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't even explain if they had asked.

He waited until all was covered in darkness, she'd gone to bed, and then he made his move. He crept down the stairs and into her shop; passing the drunken whelp, barely refraining from giving him a good kick, and opened her bedroom door.

She was asleep, laying on her side in a thin white night dress with her back to him, her hair down and spilling over her milky skin contrasting it beautifully, making her look on fire. She couldn't have expected him to come down after what happened in the bakehouse. Perhaps she was more naïve then she'd imagined.

He grinned flicking open his razor and stopped next to the bed yanking her blankets off and slicing away her night dress and knickers growling as her eyes fluttered open in shock and fear.

"I don't recall telling you to wear anything to bed _pet_. You're lucky I allow you any clothes you whore." He hissed glaring at her.

She shrank back, pressing herself into the bed and as far away from the sharp blade as she could. She wasn't about to become the very thing she put into her pies. She shivered in the cool air and looked up to him pleadingly.

"N-no love… I-I jus' though'… well I's cold ou'. Besides, since when does I'ma'er wha' I where t'bed?"

"Since you became my property. Did you fail to notice the initials on you? Should I deepen them? Or perhaps I should brand you like the daft cow you are, hmm?"

"No! No please love. M'sorry. I-I swear I won' do I'again. Jus' please don' hur' me again." She whimpered tears gathering in her eyes and her breathing increased in fear.

He laughed shaking his head resting his precious razor threateningly against her cheek. "You foolish woman. You think I've hurt you now? Why I've only just begun pet. You'll learn your place soon enough. You're mine. To do with as I please. Whether that means to torture or tease, I own you."

She shivered feeling even colder at that statement and whimpered softly shrinking away some. She'd wanted to be his for over fifteen years now. Apparently what they say is true, 'Be careful what you wish for'.


End file.
